The Talk
by Princess In Love
Summary: Michael's POV of the talk with Mia PD 6.One shot.Please review.


_**Happy reading. I don't own Michael or Mia.**_

I swear I could have killed Doo nerve of him!

Okay, this is what happened today.

As I pulled Mia down to my bed and got a little, ahem, reacquainted after our week apart, the door opened and Doo Pak came in. I immediately got up from my bed and Mia followed.

God, that guy always picks the wrong time to open the door.

"Oh, hi, Doo Pak."I said, casually. "This is my girlfriend, Mia. Mia, this is Doo Pak."

She held out her right hand and smiled at him .Her special princessy smile.

"Hello, Doo Pak,"she said. "It's very nice to meet you."

Only Doo Pak completely ignored her hands. He looked at me, then Mia and back again.

Then he burst out , I don't know what is funny.

"Haha, that is very funny! How much is he paying you to play this joke on me, huh?"

Excuse me, but what?

Mia looked at me all confused and I said.

"Uh, Doo Pak, I'm not joking. This really is my girlfriend."

Duh…

He just laughed some more and said.

""You Americans are always playing jokes! Really, you can stop now."

What in the wide world is he talking about?

"Um."said Mia. "Doo Pak, I really am Michael's girlfriend. My name's Mia Thermopolis. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

That was when he finally lost it. You know, he completely lost his mind and laughed so hard that I could see the tears rolling down his face.

"No," he said. "No, no. This is not possible. You"—he pointed at Mia—"cannot be going out with him." he pointed at me.

Now that is kind of insulting, you know.

I was getting irritated.

"Doo Pak."I said, in this warning sort of voice.

But he took no notice of me.

"Seriously." said Mia. "Michael and I have been going out for over nine months. I go to Albert Einstein High School ,which is just down the street, and live with my mother and step dad down in theVill —"

"You stop talking now, please,"Doo Pak said to Mia.

He was now starting to piss me out.

Then he turned to me and started talking in this urgent voice.

"Now Mike, who is she? Where did you find her?"

WHERE DID I FIND HER? What is she, some kind of toy?

"Doo Pak."I said, in a calm sort of voice. I had noticed that Mia had gone to our bathroom.

"She is really my girlfriend."

Doo Pak still did not believe me.

"Come one Mike, you can tell me. Where did you find her?" then his eyes narrowed.

"She's not a-what do you Americans call them?-a hooker, is she? Becuase she's way beautiful for one."

I couldn't believe my ears! Doo Pak thinks Mia is a hooker?

Did he come from the mars or something? Didn't he see Mia's face plastered across the front covers of The Post?

Oh god, please don't make me punch him, I thought, Please don't make me punch this jerk.

"DooPak, I TOLD you who she is," I raised my voice. "She's my GIRLFRIEND. Nobody is trying to play a joke on you."

Doo Pak also raised his voice.

"But I don't understand, Mike, Why would SHE go out with YOU?"

What? What is wrong with him?

"Doo Pak."I said."Mia is my girlfriend. We have been dating for the past nine months. You can ask anybody. My sister, parents, anybody."

"Really she is your girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah."I said, finally relieved that he grasped it.

I saw Mia coming out of the bathroom.

Cautiously, if you ask me.

Doo Pak looked all ashamed.

"I am very sorry I did not believe you when you said you were Mike's girlfriend. You see," he went on, in the same apologetic tone, "you are much too pretty to be dating Mike. He is—what do you call it? Oh, yes—a nerd. Like me. And nerds like us don't get pretty girlfriends. So I thought he was ranking me. Please accept my very humble apologies for my mistake."

I looked him; was one thing to tell me that I am too much of a nerd to date a beautiful girl, not to mention a princess. But it was whole lot different when he told it to my girlfriend that I am too much of a nerd to date her.

Mia looked at him to me and back again, an incredulous expression on her face.

Then she cleared her voice and said, in a soft voice.

"Doo Pak, actually being a nerd is quite stylish here in America. Sensible girls go out with nerds, compared to jocks or players."

Doo Pak looked continued.

"Come to think of it, Bill Gates, who is like the King of Nerds, is married."

Doo Pak looked excited and said.

"Mia, do you have any female friends that you might bring over someday for me and the other boys on the floor to meet?"

Mia looked as if she had swallowed a sock. The she smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, I'll try."

He smiled at her.

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the Computer store to buy the latest version of the Myst."

I watched his retreating back and said irritably.

"I wish they would have let freshmen have single rooms in the dorms instead of forcing them to share it with a room mate."

Mia just looked at me and smiled.

I quickly grabbed her hands and went out of the door.

"Michael, where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere nice."

That is how we ended up ; I am standing in the long line in the cash resgister.I wish they would move. I turned back to look at was writing in her journal.

Hopefully, by the time I reach her, she would be done.

I cannot believe we had this conversation.

So after dinner tonight, we went back to my , Doo Pak was not back yet.

And we had dumped Lars in front of the TV in the lounge.

So as soon as we walked in through the door, I put some Roxy Music. I pulled her on to my bed and started kissing her.

I must say, when I am making out with Mia, it feels good.

After a couple of minutes, she pulled away from me and went,

"I AM NOT READY TO HAVE SEX."

I looked at her in shock and surprise.

What is she talking about?

I blinked a few times and said,

"Okay."

Then I went back to kissing her.

But what she said kept nagging me.

Then she pushed me away again and said.

"Michael, we need to talk."

I looked at her, confused.

"About what?"

She had a pained expression on her face as she said.

"The condoms in your medicine cabinet."

Okay.

WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?

"The what?"

Then I remembered about it.

"Oh, those. Yeah. Everybody got them. As we were moving in. In that welcome pack they handed everyone at check-in."

Every boy gets those. The administration thinks, even if we have sex in the dorm, we should not spread diseases.

I looked at her and said.

"But even if I'd bought them, what's the big deal? Is it wrong that I care about you and would want to protect you in the event we do make love?"

Honestly, if we do have sex, I would want to make sure that I do not give her any fatal diseases.

I placed my hands against her cheeks. She sighed and moved it.

"No, it's just that-"

And then she began like a broken dam. She told what a fellow classmate of hers (AKA-the girl who bullies her) told her in the jet line, about Wendell Jenkins, what the same bully told her in the shower (IN THE SHOWER?),about some Corn Princess,

"Michael." she practically began to cry at this point." I am not sure I am ready to do it .Yet. I mean, I am just fifteen. Suppose we do it, and what if the condom breaks during it? I don't want to get pregnant at my mom got pregnant at 36.I don't know, but I don't think I am ready yet."

I listened to her speech. In the middle of it, I got up and turned to music down.

I cleared my thoughts.

Of course, what did I expect? Mia's 3 years younger than me. Of course she wouldn't want to do it now.

But I guess, I am tiny bit disappointed. A bit of me hoped she wants to have it. I am afraid; when I answered her, my tone was very dry.

"Well, that's not actually a big surprise to me, Mia."

She looked at me with her large gray eyes. I found myself melting in them.

"Really?" she said, surprised.

I said.

"Well, you made it fairly obvious where things stood when you

invited all of your girlfriends, and not me, over the minute you found out you had a hotel room all to yourself for the weekend."

I was still a bit angry and disappointed with that little incident.

"Michael," she said, after a couple of seconds. "I'm so, so sorry. I never even—I mean, I didn't even—"

When I didn't look ay her, she said again.

"Michael, I really am sorry. Not just about that, either. But the whole…well, everything."

I looked ay her and said.

"Fine. The question is, when ARE you going to be ready?"

I knew I was rushing. I knew Mia isn't going to be ready anytime sooner.

And she was like, "Ready for what?"

I swear, for a princess, she is sometimes really dense.

"It." I said.

She turned bright red and said.

"Um, how about after the prom?" she said. "on a king-sized bed with white satin sheets in a deluxe suite with Central Park views at the Four Seasons, with champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries upon arrival, and an aromatherapy bath for after, then waffles for two in bed the next morning?"

Excuse me, but what is she talking about?

I now know that hanging out with Tina Hakim Baba has certainly addled Mia's brains.

Instead of saying this, I replied, very calmly, "One, I'm never going to the prom again and you know it, and two, I can't afford the Four Seasons—which you also know. So, why don't you give that answer another try?"

"Look, "Do I have to decide this right NOW?" she said, now looking desperate. "I

have a lot on my mind. I mean, it's possible that at this very moment, my mom could be exposing Rocky to some very harmful stimuli, such as clog dancing, or even funnel cakes. And I have this debate thing on Monday…Did I mention that Grandmère and Lilly are working on it together? I mean, it's like Darth Vader joining forces with Ann Coulter, only leftist. I'm telling you, I'm a wreck. Can I take a rain check on this whole thing?"

"Absolutely." I said, smiling, and I saw her lean nearer to me. So I said. "But just so you know, Mia, I'm not going to wait around forever."

Her lips paused just before it reached mine.

I saw her expression turn to one of panic.

But before I could say anything, Lars knocked on the door, which made us move to different corners of the room, as he said.

"The game is over. It's after midnight. Time to go, Princess,"

So after a hurried good night kiss, and a promise to call the next day, Mia walked out of the dorm.

_**Phew, done at last. Please review**_


End file.
